El secreto de Nami
by Eliza Flamekeys
Summary: Una batalla, un ciclón y un accidente lo cambiarán todo. Nami rescatará a Luffy aún sabiendo que si lo hace se descubrirá su más obscuro secreto? LuNa! 3D2Y- Drabble. Semi- UA COMPLETO
1. Breath with me

LOL! esto se me ocurrió mientras cortaba un laberinto de Pacman hecho en madera xD! Espero que les gusten mis delirios!

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, mis loqueras después de más de 12 horas de trabajo continuo si D:

Advertencia: 3D2Y, Spoilers, Semi- Universo Alterno, LuNa, "Drabble" y mucha imaginación!

.-.

**El secreto de Nami**

"_Breath with me"_

**.-*~*-.**

La batalla había sido larga y muy difícil. Cada vez la Marina del Nuevo Mundo se volvía más fuerte gracias a la tecnología de Vegapunk. Sin embargo los Mugiwara no se quedaban atrás y gracias a la ayuda de Franky principalmente, habían salido victoriosos de estas. Pero mientras la tripulación batallaba contra varios buques, solo uno de ellos peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el nuevo almirante de la flota. Aokiji.

La batalla era campal y no parecía que fuera a tener pronto un ganador. Pero su contrincante, Monkey D Luffy conocía bien sus límites y sabía que ya los estaba rozando. Y en un gesto que asombraría al mismo Gorusei, decidió retirarse de la escena, más no sin dar aún batalla con lo que les quedaba.

Los Mugiwara comprendieron la seña, esto no terminaría aquí, la batalla continuaría. Tal vez no ahora, pero si después. Robin no pudo evitar embozar una ligera sonrisa mientras se aferraba al Sunny, el cual ya se elevaba varios metros sobre el mar efecto del Coup de Burst.

Habían logrado escapar, ese era más que un motivo suficiente para una gran celebración. Claro, primero tendrían que sanar sus heridas y descansar un poco.

Pero lo que sucedió a continuación, ni ellos mismos se lo hubieran esperado. Nami apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y solo alcanzo a gritar cuando una enorme masa de agua surgió por debajo de ellos y los absorbió en lo que solo podría ser comparado con un super ciclón.

Nami gritaba órdenes pero ellos no la escuchaban, el ruido del viento les ensordecía mientras trataba de arrancarlos de la cubierta del barco.

Y como si estuvieran pagando una antigua deuda, el ciclón prácticamente se los estaba comiendo sin que hubiera nada que pudieran hacer. Pero en un súbito cambio de hechos, Franky logró alcanzar el timón y activó de nuevo el Coup de Burst a pesar de saber que se quedarían sin reservas de cola. Sus vidas dependían ahora de ello.

Los mugiwara haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que les quedaban se aferraron lo más que pudieron al barco mientras este salía disparado de aquel monstruo del océano.

Cuando por fin aterrizaron de forma brusca en el calmado mar, por fin pudieron volver a respirar. Y engarrotados se soltaron por fin de la barandilla del Sunny y se dejaron caer al piso en muestra de cansancio.

-Están todos bien?-preguntó Usopp mientras lamentaba la pérdida de su blanco sombrero

-Yohohoho creía que iba a morir!- dijo Brook mientras se acomodaba el afro –Oh! Pero yo ya estoy muerto! Skull Joke! –

-al parecer todos estamos bien –suspiró Robin con alivio. Pero por el rabillo del ojo observó que la navegante se paraba de golpe y caminaba por toda la cubierta.

-Dónde está Luffy?- dijo con aprensión. De inmediato y como movidos por un resorte, sacaron fuerza de algún lado y se pusieron rápidamente de pie para buscarlo.

**Luffy no se encontraba en el barco**

-NO!- gritó Nami desesperada –Esto no puede ser tiene que estar por aquí!-

-Tenemos que buscarlo- dijo Zoro quién ya se estaba despojando de su ropa para lanzarse al mar. Franky lo imitó y Sanji también. Pero Nami estaba paralizada.

_Saltaría al mar? Ella sabía que si había alguien que lo podía encontrar era ella. Pero si lo hacía… se arriesgaría a que descubrieran que…_

**-LUFFY NO PARECE POR NINGÚN LADO!-** gritó Zoro con un dejo de desesperación y ansiedad.

Al demonio con todo! Nami corrió hasta el lado derecho del Sunny y en lo que se podría considerar un clavado perfecto, se zambulló en la salada agua.

Abrió los ojos bajo el mar y se alegró que como tantas otras veces pudiera ver a la perfección. Agudizó su oído y se giró rápidamente tras de sí. Nadó a una velocidad escalofriante para un humano y entonces lo vio, a su capitán hundiéndose cual piedra en el abismo marino. Nadó hasta él y lo sujetó por lo axilas para sacarlos rápidamente del agua. Guiándose por la sombra del Sunny se acercó a él y con la misma velocidad se impulsó hasta la cubierta de un salto. Sus nakamas la miraron sorprendidos y los que estaban en el agua subieron rápidamente al barco para ver a Nami golpeando de forma rítmica el pecho del capitán para después inclinarse hacia él y llenarle los pulmones de aire.

-Vamos Luffy, no te rindas –decía más para sí misma mientras sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos confundiéndose con el agua marina. –Por favor, no te vayas así, aún tienes un sueño que cumplir. Aún tenemos que encontrar el One Piece- Se inclinó para darle 3 respiraciones y luego siguió masajeando su pecho. –Por favor Luffy, respira… vamos, respira conmigo. No nos dejes… No me dejes…– susurró mientras cada vez se le empañaba más la vista con las lágrimas. Se volvió a inclinar para darle respiración cuando se convulsionó el pecho del moreno y comenzó a respirar por sí mismo mientras tosía. Chopper los ayudó a sentarse un poco para que respirara mejor.

Luffy se llevó una mano a la garganta mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Sentía un tremendo dolor en el pecho y jadeaba, pero estaba vivo. Entonces sintió que unos brazos lo envolvieron y se dejó hacer. Y cuando esa persona se separó rápidamente de él, la pudo ver con claridad a pesar de estar a contraluz.

-N-Nami?- Entonces la observó con mayor detenimiento y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos –Nami… que le pasó a tu cuerpo? –

_Estaba hecho. Su secreto se había descubierto._

**.-*~*-.**

OPD! Que secreto oculta Nami? **NO, NO ES UNA SIRENA ¬¬** si no como tendría piernas? Tendría que tener más de 30! Y No, sigue teniendo 20.

Que les pareció este pequeño Drabble? Lo sigo o lo dejo a la imaginación? Opinen!

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! :D


	2. My darkness secret

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, mis loqueras y deliros perturbadores si!.

Algunas de las palabras usadas son de Memorias de Idhún de Laura Gallego… si no lo han leído… Que esperan para hacerlo?

Advertencia: 3D2Y, Spoilers de Strong World, Semi- Universo Alterno, LuNa, "Drabble" y mucha imaginación!

Va para **Ofidus** que tocó un punto clave sin pensarlo :) & a **MoNii MuGiiWaRa **por ser mi review #200!

.-.

**El secreto de Nami**

"_My darkness secret"_

**.-*~*-.**

"_Entonces sintió que unos brazos lo envolvieron y se dejó hacer. Y cuando esa persona se separó rápidamente de él, la pudo ver con claridad a pesar de estar a contraluz._

_-N-Nami?- Entonces la observó con mayor detenimiento y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos –Nami… que le pasó a tu cuerpo? –_

_Estaba hecho. Su secreto se había descubierto"_

Sus nakamas aún la miraban atónitos y ahora Luffy también. Vamos! Que no se habían aunque sea acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de cosas en la isla Gyojin?

-Nami~swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan es una sirena!- dijo Sanji emocionado y a punto de tener un tremendo derrame nasal.

-No seas tonto Sanji! Las sirenas tienen colas y Nami no la tiene!- le hizo ver Usopp. Chopper se acercó a ella y la observó con detenimiento fascinado ante las pequeñas aletas que salían de su pantorrilla y de sus brazos. Nami se dio cuenta del gesto del reno y rápidamente las escondió, quedando así ocultas a la vista y volviendo a la normalidad.

-Me alegra ver que estés bien Luffy –dijo poniéndose de pie y hablando con nerviosismo –creo que me iré a mi habitación, estoy muy cansada –y dicho esto salió apresuradamente de la cubierta para adentrarse en el barco.

Los mugiwara se miraron entre sí, pero estaban demasiado cansados para decir algo, por lo que decidieron seguir a la navegante y descansar. Ya habría tiempo para hablar de lo sucedido.

.-.

Nami entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella, recargándose y deslizándose hasta que quedo sentada en el piso. _Mierda. Ahora que se supone que iba a hacer?_

No le había hablado de esto a casi nadie. Y solo Genzo, Bellemere, Arlong y Nojiko lo sabían… bueno pero Nojiko era como ella, así que era prácticamente era la única que le entendía… Suspiró. Les debía una explicación a todos, pero no sabía cómo empezar, _qué se supone que les diría?_

Entonces alguien tocó suavemente la puerta.

-Navegante-san puedo pasar?- le preguntó Robin. Entonces Nami recordó que compartía habitación con la pelinegra. Se levantó del suelo y le abrió.

-Lo siento Robin, pasa – La arqueóloga entró a la habitación y se dirigió a su closet para sacar algunas prendas limpias.

-Me daré un baño –le anunció y salió del lugar.

_**-"Claro, ahora que me ha visto así… no quiere estar mucho tiempo conmigo… no quiere estar cerca de un, de un monstruo como yo…"**-_pensó con tristeza y decepción. Ella también debía de tomar un baño, pero estaba tan cansada que en cuanto tocó su cama se quedó profundamente dormida.

.-*~*-.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que Robin aún seguía profundamente dormida, así que silenciosamente tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a darse un baño.

Cuando llegó a la tina, se desnudó y se introdujo en el agua caliente que relajaba sus músculos. Recargó la cabeza en el borde y miro el techo donde el vapor se acumulaba y se convertía en frías gotas de agua. Anticipando la caída de una, alzó la palma de su mano y la fría gota de le resbalo hasta la muñeca. Volvió a bajar su mano y se estremeció ligeramente sintiendo como sus aletas salían de su piel. Levantó uno de los brazos y observó atentamente el pliegue rosa nacarado que le recorría por el borde desde el antebrazo hasta casi el hombro. **Entonces se acordó de Yao y las demás personas de la isla flotante de Shiki. Solo que en lugar de aleta tenían plumas.**

Levantó una de sus piernas y ahora observó su pantorrilla y como sus dedos de los pies se habían alargado un poco dándole un aspecto extraño. Llevó sus manos a la altura de su rostro y tocó con uno de sus dedos la fina membrana que unía cada uno de ellos. Y entonces súbitamente ocultó todo y ahora volvía a aparentar ser una chica normal de 20 años. Se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a enjabonarse lentamente, no quería hablar con sus nakamas.**_ Y aunque sabían que no la juzgarían… tal vez ahora entenderían porqué en cierto momento Arlong la había tenido en su tripulación…_**

.-.

Los mugiwara estaban reunidos en la cocina y como todas las mañanas tenían un gran alboroto, pues el pequeño Doctor les curaba sus heridas más superficiales mientras esperaban a que el desayuno estuviera listo.

Nami abrió la puerta y todos se callaron por un momento mientras la veían entrar y tomar asiento. Fue un silencio muy incomodo, pero después de ello volvieron a su relajo.

-El desayuno está listo!- anunció el cocinero mientras le servía primero a las mujeres de la tripulación. –Son croquetas de mariscos! Espero que sean de tu agradado Nami~swan- _Vaya, lo que le faltaba, ahora le daban lo que parecía comida para peces?_

-Oi Oi Sanji, no deberías de hacer eso –le dijo Usopp –Recuerda que las sirenas se comunican con los seres marinos –

-Ah sí! como Débilhoshi!- dijo Luffy mientras le robaba unas cuantas croquetas a Brook.

-Para su información, no soy una sirena…- dijo en voz muy baja Nami, pero aún así audible para todos.

-Fufufu te lo dije Franky! Ahora me debes 500 berries –comentó sonriente la arqueóloga.

-Oi Nico Robin! Toma tu dinero!- dijo pasándole los billetes mientras la morena se los guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba ese día. _Ese fue el colmo._

Nami se levantó súbitamente de la mesa y se marchó de la cocina sin levantar siquiera la mirada. Rápidamente Luffy fue tras ella. Sanji hizo el amago de levantarse pero Zoro lo detuvo y el rubio comprendió. Esto era algo que tenía que arreglar el capitán, después de todo _él_ era quien la había salvado de Arlong y quién le había pedido que se uniera a la tripulación. Ahora se daban cuenta de que habían actuado mal, pero se querían tomar todo aquello con normalidad y efectivamente habían fallado pues Nami no lo veía como ellos. Y si alguien podía calmar a la navegante y hacerle entender que no importaba lo que sea que fuera, _ellos eran nakamas_, ese era Luffy, por que…

**_Él _era el motivo por el que _ella_ estuviera allí.**

**.-*~*-.**

Y comienza el LuNa! Pero entonces… Qué es Nami? Sigan sacando sus conclusiones! Me gustaría leerlas :D

MUCHAS GRACIAS por comentar! No pensé que pegaría tanto xD! Y por ello he aquí la segunda entrega! Yo le calculo otros 2 capítulos más y ya, tengo más proyectos en mente muajaja

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! :D


	3. Freakshow

WAAA! Espero que alguien aún recuerde esta historia D:

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, mis loqueras y deliros perturbadores si!

Advertencia: 3D2Y, Spoilers de Strong World, Semi- Universo Alterno, LuNa, "Drabble" y mucha imaginación!

Perdones mil por la tardanza! Pero actualizare TODOS mis FF, estén al pendiente ;)

.-.

**El secreto de Nami**

"_Freakshow"_

**.-*~*-.**

"_Y si alguien podía calmar a la navegante y hacerle entender que no importaba lo que sea que fuera,__ellos eran nakamas__, ese era Luffy, porque…__Él__era el motivo por el que__ella__estuviera allí"_

-Oi Nami! espera! –le gritó Luffy mientras la perseguía por la cubierta  
>-Déjame sola Luffy! –le dijo enojada<br>-No! Eso nunca! Qué no te das cuenta de que NUNCA vas a estar sola?-

Ya. Lo había vuelto a hacer, soltar esas frases que hacían que su corazón diera un vuelco, así sin más. Él era así, solo que después de tanto tiempo separados casi lo había olvidado.

-Ni aunque sea un monstruo?- dijo ella casi susurrando y pensando que no la escucharía  
>-un monstruo?- preguntó él. Nami se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que el mugiwara se encontraba justo a su lado –<strong>Nami tú no eres un monstruo<strong>-

-Claro que lo soy! No soy humana! Pero tampoco soy una sirena o un Gyojin! Soy… soy una aberración!- soltó de golpe  
>-Y qué si lo eres? Crees que por eso te echaríamos de la tripulación? Crees que por ser <em>"diferente"<em> te menospreciaríamos? –le gritó mientras la giraba para encararla ante la sorpresa se la pelinaranja -Carajo Nami! **Que no te das cuenta de que todos aquí somos unos anormales?-**

La cara de seriedad de Luffy al llamar_ "anormales"_ a toda su tripulación la hizo sonreír y tener unas tremendas ganas de reír. La cara que pondría Robin cuando se enterara!  
>Espera Nami, no, no te distraigas, tienes que… tienes que decirle la verdad.<br>Y tan rápido como su sonrisa apareció, se borró de su rostro.

-Lu… Luffy, hay algo que yo debo decirte, pero… no es fácil para mí –

-Entonces no lo digas, si no puedes hacerlo y yo puedo vivir sin saberlo… entonces no lo digas- le dijo sonriendo y limpiando con su pulgar una silenciosa lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de su navegante.

-Pero yo… quiero hacerlo! Debo hacerlo.. Tú tienes que saber que yo…- tragó saliva nerviosa ante el tacto de su capitán, así que retrocedió un paso y con la cabeza gacha dijo.

-_**Yo soy una mestiza de una raza prohibida, soy hija de un Gyojin y un humano**_, es por eso que… puedo manifestar mis… mis aletas a voluntad, pero no soy ninguno de los dos- levantó con cuidado su cabeza esperando ver el desagrado en su mirada –ahora lo entiendes? Es por eso que soy un monstruo –

La gata ladrona espero, pero nunca vio siquiera un atisbo de desagrado o asco en la limpia mirada del capitán, solo pudo ver lo que siempre había visto en ellos. Fascinación por descubrir mundos y cosas nuevas. Esa mirada que le decía que no importaba lo que fuera, si no quien fuera.

Y como si él hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros, descansando su cabeza en su cuello y susurrándole suavemente

-Para nosotros no eres un monstruo, al contrario. Ahora eres más fascinante de lo que ya eras antes de que supiéramos esto-

-Luffy… -y le devolvió el abrazo mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba su aroma, entonces sintió más cuerpos y presión a su alrededor. Todos los mugiwara los estaba rodeando con los brazos.

_-Nami-swaaan~! A mí no me importa tampoco lo que seas! Para mi eres la mejor!-_

_-Fufufu vaya secreto que te tenías guardado navegante-san-_

_-Aw! Eso te hace SUPAAAH especial!-_

_-Waaa Nami! Tienes que platicarme todo lo que sabes de tu condición! Podríamos poner a prueba tus habilidades!-_

_-Yo puedo ayudar con eso! Si he realizado miles de trampas para entrenar a mis 8000 soldados, puedo hacerlo contigo! –_

_-Quiero sake! Hey! quien me está apretando tanto!?-_

_-Yohohohoho -  
><em>

Nami lloró, y esas lágrimas se llevaron todas sus dudas, todos sus miedos e inseguridades.

-Bueno ya, YA BASTA! Me están ahogando! –les gritó asfixiada la navegante. Todos se separaron y entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza y una sonrisa malévola cruzó por su rostro –bueno ya que estamos en hora de confesiones… Zoro! Cuéntanos que pasó con tu ojo! –

-Oi Oi! Sí yo quiero saber!- Gritó el capitán mientras se acercaba al espadachín y lo obliga a sentarse en la cubierta con todo y botella.

-Vale –dijo después de darle un buen trago a su bebida –pero presten mucha atención porque no la volveré a repetir… -

**.-*~*-.**

La nocturna brisa golpeaba la cubierta. Aspiró el aroma salado del aire y le mando un pensamiento a Nojiko y a Genzo deseando que se encontraran bien.

Las cosas ahora estaban muy tranquilas, se sentía liberada. Suspiró. La tripulación no le pidió ni le pediría nunca explicaciones de nada, aunque fuera solo cuestión de atar cabos.

Recordó a Arlong, el en cuanto la vio se dio cuenta de lo que era y es por ello que con mayor razón la tenía en su tripulación. La conservaba como un subnormal trofeo.

Jimbei también se había dado cuenta y le había confirmado algo que ya sospechaba desde hace mucho. Le contó que cuando seguía la pista de los restos de los Piratas del Sol se enteró que la Marina había descubierto una isla de mestizos que se ocultaba en el East Blue. Se desconocía el nombre de la isla, pero muy probablemente fue allí donde Bellemere las rescató a Nojiko y a ella.  
>La marina era cruel, no querían ese tipo de aberraciones en el mundo y si ahora lo sabían sus nakamas, era muy probable que llegara el punto en el que la Marina también lo supiera.<p>

Se mordió el labio preocupada.

-Entonces yo tendré que ser más fuerte para poder defenderte de ellos – dijo la familiar voz de Luffy la cual reconoció de inmediato. –Deja de preocuparte por esas cosas inútiles Nami –

-Inútiles pero si yo..! – y no pudo continuar la frase, pues la decidida mirada de su capitán la calló. Esa mirada que lo hacía ver de una edad que su físico y su actitud en general no aparentaba. Sonrió mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él.

Es cierto, no necesitaba decirle nada más. Sintió como él apretó un poco su mano cariñosamente. Se sonrojó.

_**Maldito Haki **_

**.-*~*-.**

Y así termina! LOL xD  
>que habrá pasado con el ojo de Zoro? D: aún quiero saberlo! Ojala Oda lo revele pronto!<p>

**MUCHÍSIMAS**** GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE "ONE -SHOT"**  
><strong>Sus reviews me hicieron volver! :D<strong>

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! :D


End file.
